


Attack On Titan/Tokyo Ghoul: The Strongest Half Ghoul

by Alec0315



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Angel Eren Yeager, Angel Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Angry Eren Yeager, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Jean Kirstein, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood and Violence, Blushing, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Developing Relationship, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Embarrassed Eren Yeager, Epic, Epic Battles, Eren Yeager is a God, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/M, Future, Ghoul Eren Yeager, Ghoul Jean Kirstein, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghoul Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ghouls, Half-Ghoul Eren Yeager, Holding Hands, Hugs, Human Kaneki Ken, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager Fight, Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Kaneki Ken Is Alive, Kissing, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a God, Loser Jean Kirstein, Loss of Powers, Love, Mature Eren Yeager, Memory Loss, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Older Eren Yeager, One True Pairing, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Overprotective Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager, Present Tense, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Punk Jean Kirstein, Quinque, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Sasha Being Sasha, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sick Eren Yeager, Smart Armin Arlert, Smart Eren Yeager, Tails, Top Armin Arlert, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: The Sequel to Resurrection of Kenny, The Best Crossover that has ever been made...and Edgy Eren is back with his Powers but Along the way he loses his powers and eventually his memories will he get it back, but as he gets both back He confronts Levi and some other of his friends being given Ghoul powers and Eren must tap into his Ghoul Form and unleash his new Personality once again to stop them Will he be successful? or Is his friends stronger?





	1. Sequel to Resurrection of Kenny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parriot (Tokyo Ghoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parriot+%28Tokyo+Ghoul%29).



> This is a Sequel to my Fanfiction.net and Wattpad Fic...But I'm pretty stupid because I need to finish Wattpad before I do Fanfiction finish that too...before I get here...Stupid!!

_**Alright, I'm gonna have to finish Wattpad then Fanfiction's Series...then I'll write Second Chapter...I finished that...I'm gonna Read some Sonic.Exe later...If I can find a Good One...**_

Eren wakes up beside Historia and jumps off of his bed...and finds something...It was the Necklace of power...then He sees his key is missing..."MY ~~F*CKING~~ KEY?!, NO!!, MY ~~F*CKING~~ KEY!!" Eren shouts before he grabs it..."That was too close." Eren says before putting his Necklace of power over it and then He...goes into the eating room...He takes watermelon slices and slices it up with his Finger Beam...and eats them...sprays out red juice, then Armin, Bertolt, and Connie sit beside Eren..."Hey Eren Waiting for your Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl-Frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend??" Armin mocks before Eren glares at him..."ARMIN!!!" Eren shouts before Armin backs up "Okay!, Jeez!!" Armin says before Eren looks at him..."Okay...Why do you not consider her your Girlfriend if you keep acting that way towards her? Isn't It Obvious?!, How are you not calling her your love if That's how you act?!" Bertolt asks before Eren looks at him "Bro!, BROOOOOO!!!, I Told You It's a Secret!, Bruh...I mean No!!" Eren says before looking at the incoming Connie..."Hey Bertolt...Look!" Connie says before whipping corn soup at him and then Bertolt flips apples in Connie's face but he puts up his arms deflecting some..."HEY!!" Connie shouts before flipping the Watermelons at Bertolt who whacks them away...and then Eren punches Connie before grabbing Bertolt's back head and slamming his face on the ground..."Quit IT!!!" Eren says after he cleaned up the mess...and then Eren widens his eyes as he zooms in his room...and then he tickles Historia's ear..."Hey...HEY WAKE UP!" Eren shouts flicking her golden strand of hair...and then she looks at him..."Eren..." She says before he holds her hand..."Let's go..." Eren says before she smiles at him...and then they return to the Eating Room...and then Connie and the others start laughing...and they sit beside each other..."HEY LOOK WHO'S BACK WITH HIS GF!!, HA HA HA!!!" Connie laughs before is whacked on the head by Eren..."Shut up!" Eren says before Connie giggles...and then Bertolt looks down...and then Eren grabs a Potato...and whips it at Connie...hitting him "OW!!!" Connie shouts putting his hands on his head..."That is for teasing me!" Eren shouts before a rumble is heard and then Levi in his room...gets up "They're here." Levi says and then He yells and everybody leaves their food on the table...and then they Line up after a Few Questions they head out Eren grabs his blades...he looks at them...and dusts them off...as last time he used it is 1 Week Ago...before their day off...and then Eren speeds through Levi like usual...but something's wrong He doesn't feel like himself...and then 15 Titans are roaming breaking Cities and the walls...Eren then looks at one...and Zeke looks at him..."Heh Heh...Eren listen I know how this must look but Trust Me...I'm not trying to hurt you..." Zeke says before Eren looks at him confused "Are You Sure?" Eren asks before Zeke looks at him..."Of Course I am." Zeke says before running away and disappearing...and then Eren speeds at a Titan...it punches him which causes him to fly...But Then the Eren disappears around Smoke and then a Sharp Demon Wind Shuriken pops up as Eren who throws 1 Extra Large Shuriken larger than the Wind Shuriken...and it Converts from Smoke to Eren...and He throws his Blade only for It to turn into the RasenShuriken and slicing the Titan's Mouth in half spilling blood everywhere...and then catches his blade as It erases itself in Yellow flash of light...and then Connie looks at Eren..."Whoa That's Fast!" Connie says before Levi looks in fear "I didn't even see him move..." Levi says before Armin looks and puts his finger on his chin "Seems like the Smoke can shape shift any object into a Person...Definetly a Ninja Technique." Armin thinks inside his head...and then Eren whips his hand backwards summoning Sparking Lightning then Eren jumps in the air through another Titan's head..."Jesus Eren!!" Annie shouts before Levi signals the Team to move...13/15 Levi then slices a Titan's head...falling clean off...12/15 Annie slashes a Titan's chest bleeding out before slicing through it...11/15...it falls down...exploding into a Skeleton Body...and then a 15 Mtr Titan...grabs Annie which causes her to scream in fear and then Mikasa slashes the Titan's Nape...blood splashing everywhere violently 10/15 Bertolt grapples onto a Titan's arm and slashes it's neck...it gushes with blood...9/15 and then Historia was about to kill one with her swords ready but is punched by a 17 Meter Titan that she crashes to a wall...and then She looks at the 17 Mtr in Fear...and then Eren looks at the Titan..."NO!!" Eren shouts before he throws his Sword at the Titan's side neck and the Blade burns with flame making the Titan to scream in pain but soon the smoke converts it into a Smoke Cloned Eren that Throws a Demon Wind Shuriken through the Titan's neck decapitating the Titan...and It falls down before exploding in Yellow Specs...the Smoke Clone Eren disappears and Demon Wind Shuriken turns into Eren...and he runs to Historia..."Are you Ok?, Sweetheart?" Eren asks before Historia brushes a strand of golden hair that was pushed there when she was attacked...behind her ear "Yeah. Thank you..." She says smiling before Eren smiles at her..."I'm Glad you're ok." Eren says with a sweet smile and then Levi smacks Eren's back neck "HEY!, There's no time for Romance...Get Moving you ~~SmartASS~~!" Levi shouts before Eren nods in annoyance "You Ruined my Romance!!!" Eren shouts before teleporting away 8/15 "You really did ruin our Romantic Reunion you know?" Historia scolds before Levi glares at her..."This is a Mission not a Date!" Levi says before grappling away "Okay...Whatever Mister Idiot!" She says before grappling away...and then as they blink...a Flash of Lightning kills 8 Titans...0/15...and then Survey Corps are shocked...mouth dropped..."OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT!!!, The Lightning Killed them!!" Sasha shouts before is smacked on the head by Connie "NO!, That was Eren!" Connie shouts before Eren teleports everyone back to the Survey Corps...but there...Is a Big Arguement of Levi and Eren..."QUIT FLIRTING WITH HER WHEN YOU SAVE HER!!!, YOU DO THAT EVERY SINGLE TIME!!!" Levi shouts before Eren glares at him "WHAT THE ~~F*CK~~ IS YOUR POINT ~~DUMBASS~~?, You know I like her but You ruin my fun!!!" Eren shouts before Levi looks at him "What did you want me to do?, Let you guys Make out in a MIDDLE OF A WAR?!?!" Levi shouts before Eren shakes his fists in anger...right before Levi protests Eren shoves his fist up Levi's cheek...knocking him back...and burning his cheek..."He must've used that Fire Power again." Levi says as he sees no sight of Eren and then Eren is sitting on his bed covering his face in anger...and then he grabs the badge looks at it in anger...before throwing it...out the window..."RAH!!" Eren shouts whipping the Survey Corps Badge...out the air...and It clangs onto the ground...and then He sits on his bed...completly frustrated and then He hears a knock on the door Without thinking he rushes to the door...and opens it...It was Historia..."Hey..." Eren says before She looks at him "Calm Down There...What happened?" She asks as she grabs his arm and sets him down on the bed "Sorry...There's just so much things going on...Levi is lecturing me, It gets real Irritating!" Eren shouts in rage before Historia puts her finger on Eren's mouth "You know that All his things He doesn't mean right?" Historia asks before Eren looks at her "I know but...This seems True..." Eren says before Historia looks at him..."It's Not!!, Okay How about this Levi is just Jealous..." She says before Eren looks at her..."JEALOUS OF WHAT??, He has Petra for God Sakes!!" Eren shouts before Historia looks down "Okay Oops...I meant...The Point is Levi just wants you to focus nothing bad..." She says before Eren looks at her..."I guess...You're right." Eren says before She looks at him "Oh...Ain't I always right??" She says in a obvious tone of voice before kissing Eren...and they fall asleep together..."Yo Did you see?!, Levi just snapped..." Reiner says before Bertolt shakes his head "Eren Snapped...Now Levi has a burn on his right cheek..." Bertolt says before Armin slams the table "I'm telling you this guy has some strong powers...It's better than the Titan Form." Armin says before Jean looks at him "Are you sure He hasn't just hit his head?" Jean asks before Connie rubs his head..."Man...What would've happened if He just lost his memory or something?" Connie asks before the rest look at him "CONNIE!!!!!!!!!" Everyone except Connie shouts and he looks at them "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!" Connie shouts in a extended voice...

_**Guys!!, That was Pretty Funny...Okay...I'm gonna get Eren to lose his memory in Chapter 3 and Power in Chapter 5...But Anyways This Text is big and good...So I'll be in the Next Chapter.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Guys This Site Just Lied to me it said my draft be deleted and then when it got to that date it be like "APRIL FOOLS!!!" Jeez, I should've known...


	2. Return to Ghoul Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This will have a EreHisu Moment...I promise, We'll be going back to the Ghoul Timeline...

**_At Survey Corps Headquarters 3:30 AM-Eren's Room..._ **

* * *

Erengets up from his bed before looking at his Erevi and Levren Merged Pictures and smiles before he opens the door and Historia wraps her arms around him..."Hey Sweetie...Heh Heh Heh!" She says before giggling and then Eren brushes her golden strand of hair behind her ear..."Not now..." Eren says chuckling and then opens the door..."Hey...um...Eren...Please try to be nice...Okay?, At least For me." She says looking at him blushing and then he smiles at her before grabbing her hand and kissing her..."I'll try." Eren says before letting go of her hand and walking to the Eating room...and then He sits in the room before widening his eyes " _Hey Kaneki is here!" Kaneki says inside of Eren's head..."KANEKI WHAT THE ~~F*CK~~?!" Eren shouts before Kaneki looks away "I'm just trying to make you laugh." Kaneki says before Eren looks at him "Well It didn't work." Eren says before Kaneki grabs his shoulder "Anyways...Do you know that Historia girl?, Do you like her?, If you do...Maybe you should bring her with you to the room..." Kaneki says in Eren's mind and then he blushes "I don't think I have the guts to..." Eren says inside his mind before is sent back to reality_ Eren then looks at the food...before Connie and Reiner sit beside him..."Did you just say You met another you?" Connie asks before Eren looks at him "Yes..." Eren says before Reiner shakes him "There must be different timelines..." Reiner says before Eren's 1 Red Sharp Tail slaps Reiner's arm away "Okay...Jeez That hurts." Reiner says holding his arm...Jean then grabs an apple before biting it "GAH!" Jean shouts throwing the Sour Apple away..."SOUR!!!" Jean shouts before Eren looks at him confused..."Yeah I've been through that too...When I was a Kid." Eren says before he looks at Reiner "Where is Bertolt?" Eren asks before Reiner looks up while putting two fingers on his chin "Well...I think He's with Annie...They're always together." Reiner says before Bertolt walks and takes a seat beside Reiner "Bertolt!" Eren shouts that startles Bertolt "AH!!, WHAT?!" Bertolt asks before Eren looks at the table "Do you like Annie?" Eren asks before Bertolt looks at him blushing "Yeah...What about it?" Bertolt asks before Eren glares at him "Your Child should be named Bertnie!" Eren shouts in enthusiastic smile..."No I think she says Bertie Hoover is better..." Bertolt says before Eren looks at him "But If you want a Daughter then Name her Bertnie Leonhart Promise??" Eren asks before Bertolt nods "Deal!" Bertolt says before grabbing a Watermelon and Eren's 4 tails cut it up..."Okay...Any one want a slice?" Eren asks and a lot of hands are raised as they chomp down the fruit violently which causes Eren to slam the table "CALM DOWN!!, WANNA CHOKE?!?!" Eren asks before Reiner looks at him "Sorry." Reiner says as well the others...and then Eren puts his palm on his forehead..."Awww....Guys...I have to go...I don't feel so good." Eren says before Armin gets up "Are you ok?" Armin asks before Eren shakes his head "Yeah...I just need to go to my room." Eren says walking to his bed but falls down then he feels some arms helping him up...he looks up...to see a Golden Haired Goddess smiling at him..."Hey...Are you alright?" Historia asks before Eren looks at her..."I'm fine...Whoa...OW!" Eren says dizzily before she shakes her head "No You're not fine..." She says before She grabs his arm and puts it over her shoulder...and walks him to her room...and sets him down on the bed..."So What happened?" She asks kneeling down and then Eren looks at her "I just ate a Watermelon...then I felt a little Nauseous...before collapsing." Eren says before she puts her palm on his head...It's Cold..."You're not sick...I think you'll be fine..." She says before Eren looks at her "I am fine..." Eren says before trying to get up but falls down on her bed sheets..."Ow!" Eren says bumping his head onto the ground..."EREN!!" She says in worry before helping him up..."Don't Move...You're still in a bad condition." She says setting him down on the bed..."Historia...I don't feel so good." Eren says putting his palm on his forehead..."It's okay...I'm here." She says before he smiles at her before passing out..."EREN!" She shouts before putting her arms under his back...and looks at him..."Wake up." She says with tears in her eyes and then Connie rushes to the room..."Oh They Yelled at me because they knew What I said Is gonna happen..." Connie says before Historia glares at him "DID YOU SAY HE WAS GONNA LOSE HIS MEMORY?!?!" She shouts enraged and then Connie looks at her..."Yeah???, I am so dead." Connie says before he kneels down "Sorry." Connie says before he runs towards the unconscious Eren..."He won't recognize us when He wakes up." Connie says before Historia starts tearing up "Not even me?" She sobs and then Connie puts his hand on her back..."Yeah...I'm sorry." Connie says with a sorry expression...Historia covers her eyes crying..."But Hopefully he'll regain his memories." Connie says before Historia puts her palm on Eren's left cheek..."Please Remember me." She hopes before kissing his cheek...  _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God I found this site!!, I needed to write down my Imagination!!


	3. No Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Will be kind of funny...because Eren will not know who anyone is...Besides his own name...

_**-** Morning At Eren's Room Survey Corp Headquarters 4:30 PM Amnesia Eren..._

Eren wakes up in Historia's bed before he looks at the sleeping Girl on his chest and he gets confused and pushes her away..."Mind my Space!!" Eren shouts freaking out before Connie looks at him "Yep He has Amnesia." Connie says before Eren looks at him "Huh?!, Who are you?!?" Eren asks confused before Connie nods "Connie What's your name?" Connie asks before Eren looks at himself "Eren...Eren Yeager, Hey Connie." Eren says before Historia looks at him "Hey...Do you remember me?" She asks before Eren looks at her "Yeah You're the girl that was laying on my chest Jeez..." Eren says before Looking at her..."Eren!" Historia shouts in his ear and he looks at her "WHAT?!?" Eren shouts back before She steps back "Do you know who I am?" She asks before Eren looks at her "Um...Not your name." Eren says confused before She looks at him "Historia...Reiss silly." She says before Eren looks at her "Okay What do you want me to say Your First name only or Your First and Last name?, I'm Guessing First name only Historia." Eren says before Historia looks at him "Do you know who I am to you?" Historia asks before Eren looks at her "WHAT?!" Eren asks before She looks at him..."Come on Guess..." She says before Eren comes up with something random..."My Girl....Girlfriend?" Eren asks before Historia nods "Yes..." She says before Eren looks at her "Hey Wait!, Why would I date you?, You're Crazy and Weird!!!, You're touching me all the time." Eren says hopping out of Historia's bed and sitting on the edge of her bed then Historia puts her hand on top of him where Eren slaps away "WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!" Eren asks freaking out before Historia kisses his cheek..."EW!!!" Eren shouts moving away from her..."Hey...Don't push me away...I'm just trying to help you." Historia says before Eren looks at her "Well Why are you always holding my hand and touching me?!" Eren says before Historia looks at him "Because I love you Eren..." She says before Eren looks at her "You love me?!?, As In Like Like??, EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!, Why would even Love you seriously WHY?!?!?" Eren asks before She finally reveals "Because I'm Beautiful and So Sweet..." She answers before Eren looks at her "Yeah You sure are Beautiful...But Sweet?, MORE LIKE WEIRD!!" Eren asks before She looks at him "What?, Eren I'm not weird...I'm NICE!" She says angrily and then Eren slaps her "Don't Raise your Damn voice at me!" Eren says before She looks at him "Eren...Please...Don't hurt me, Eh Heh...Eh Heh Heh..." She sobs tears trailing down her cheeks and Eren wipes her tears "Hey I'm sorry..." Eren says before Connie looks at him "Okay Eren...This is Crazy but You actually Hug, Kiss and Hold her hand and Love her..." Connie says before Eren looks at him "WHAT?!?, I'm getting with Her?!?" Eren asks before Connie nods "Jeez What is going on..." Eren says before Historia kisses him...which muffles his speech...and then lets go..."EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!, PAH!, BAH!!!, BLAH!!!, DID YOU JUST KISS ME?!?!?!?" Eren freaks out before Connie slaps him "Get it together Eren..." Connie says before pulling him out of Historia's room..."She Just kissed me...Ew!!, Gross!!!" Eren shouts before Connie "She loves you Eren...and You love her." Connie tries to explain before Eren shakes his head "I DON'T LOVE HER!!!, I don't even consider her my Girlfriend!!" Eren shouts before Connie looks at him..."She is your Girlfriend you just don't know it yet." Connie says before looking at Historia..."Normally You look at her and Say She's beautiful...and You apparently like her with her hair down...Because You said It looks more Pretty." Connie says before He pushes him to the Table..."Hey Eren." Reiner says before Eren freaks out "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Eren asks before Reiner looks at him "What do you mean? I'm Reiner." Reiner says before Bertolt says "Eren do you have Amnesia?" Bertolt asks before Eren looks at him confused "What Amnesia?" Eren asks before Annie looks at him "Hey Eren..." Annie says before Eren "Who are you and Why do you know my name?" Eren asks before Annie looks at him "Hey...Calm Down!, I'm Annie..." Annie says before Armin and Mikasa look at each other..."And These are Armin and Mikasa." Annie says before Eren looks at them "Those Names sound familiar." Eren says before Annie looks at Sasha "This is Sasha." Reiner says before Eren looks at him "What about Captain over there?" Eren asks as Levi turns around towards him "Levi..." Levi says before turning around..."Eren what has gotten into you?" Mikasa asks before Eren slaps her..."I believe It is serious Amnesia due to his Head Trauma." Armin says before Mikasa freaks out "Do you mean that he's not going to recognize any of us until He regains his memories?" Mikasa asks before Armin looks at her "Yeah..." Armin says before Eren touches the two blades "Why do I have Magical Swords?" Eren asks in his room before He blasts a Blue Beam...but Instant Transmissions to Teleport the Blast..."What?, I can Teleport?!??!" Eren asks before teleporting back to his room..."And I can Blast Stuff??" Eren asks before looking at Historia who has her hands behind her back..."Hey Eren..." Historia says before she hugs him and Eren pushes her off "GET OFF ME!" Eren shouts pushing her away..."But...But Eren..." She whines before crying covering her eyes..."Hey...I'm Sorry...Don't Cry please." Eren says before hugging her... _WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS?!? I actually Love her??!? NO WAY!!!_ _Eren says inside of his mind..._ "Eren? Is that you?" She asks before Eren looks at her confused "WHY AM I DOING THIS!?" Eren asks pushing her away which causes her to hold her fist to her heart..."Eren...Why are you like this?, I thought you liked me." She sobs before Eren looks at her..."Hey...It's Alright..." Eren says before kissing her She widens her eyes before closing them..."EW!!!" Eren shouts before running away...and Historia touches her lips..."Eren...It is you." She says believing he's regaining some memory back...and then Mikasa slaps Eren "Come on Eren Remember!" Mikasa shouts before Eren looks at her "Remember what?" Eren asks before Armin looks at the table "This is going to be so Hard..." Armin says before Eren clenches his hands on his head... _"Hey Present Self!" Kaneki says inside of Eren's head "Are you telling me You're my future self...Okay...KANEKI?!?!, SO THAT'S YOU!??! As ME?!?!?" Eren asks freaking outs which Kaneki nods..."Yes I am Future you..." Kaneki says before Eren looks at him...  
_Eren then runs to his bed falling asleep..."Eren...Why are you rejecting me?" She asks before Eren moves a Golden Strand of hair behind her ear..."It's me...Historia." Eren says regaining one memory that is remembering that Historia is his girlfriend..."Eren...You remember me!!!" Historia says hugging Eren..."Of Course I do...Sweetie." Eren says kissing her forehead and she smiles laying her head on his chest..."I'm so glad you're back...Eren." She says kissing his cheek and then Eren looks at her "I love you...Historia." Eren says before Historia kisses him once "I love you too Eren." She says before looking at him..."Yeah but...I still don't remember the others." Eren says before Historia looks at him "Yeah...But At least one many came back to you." She says before Kissing Eren...which he kisses back before letting go and they both fall asleep...together.

* * *

 

_The Next Day..._

Eren wakes up with Historia then he hops out of the bed...and He looks at the Necklace of Power...It isn't activated then he shrugs before walking to the Eating Area...and He sits on the seats before Mikasa, Armin and Reiner sit beside him "Alright...Guys no food fights." Reiner says before Jean immediately comes in the room and He sits down with his elbow on the table..."Why? There fun as hell." Jean says before Eren slaps him "NO!!" Eren shouts before Jean looks at him "Okay...I get it alright?, Jeez He gets violent sometimes..." Jean says before Bertolt comes in and Eren immediately forgets again..."Who are you again?" Eren asks before Bertolt sits beside him and shrugs "Dude...You just forgot?, I'm Bertolt." Bertolt says before Eren looks at him "Oh..." Eren says before Reiner looks at him "I'm Reiner, and There's Armin, Mikasa and Jean." Reiner says pointing at the persons "Oh my God I can't remember all those..." Eren says before Historia comes in and sits beside Eren smiling at him making him blush "Oh no...Please don't." Eren whispers before she doesn't thankfully...Annie then comes in..."Hey Bertolt!, I need to talk to you!!" Annie says taking a seat beside him..."What?" Bertolt asks before Annie looks at him "Bertnie Really? Why did you merge our names? If you're going to merge our names you better off using Bertie because We're having a Son not a Daughter...Bertnie is a Girl's name." Annie whispers loudly and angrily before Bertolt looks at her "Okay...Bertie Hoover Alright?" Bertolt asks before Annie nods..."Can we please Wait til we get married?" Bertolt asks before Annie thinks "Well...Eren and Historia have to get married first, Their Son I think Will be a Ghoul." Annie says before Historia starts to shiver from the Unusually Cold Air Conditioning..."Ahh...Errr..." She says covering both her arms shivering and then Eren looks at her "Hey...Are You Ok?" Eren asks worryingly and then Historia looks at him "I...I'm...C-C-Cold Eren...H-Help M-Me." She says before Eren takes off his brown silk jacket and puts it on her as well as putting his arm around her..."Ahh...It's so Warm, Thank you." She says before smiling at Eren..."No Problem...You're my Girl...and I would always protect you." Eren says smiling before she falls asleep laying on his shoulder..."Beautiful Girl." Eren whispers before seeing her wake back up "Sorry...I didn't mean to Fall Asleep." She says before Eren looks at her "It's okay...It's Okay." Eren says before Historia looks at Eren "Hey Eren...Let's make a Promise okay?" She asks before Eren looks at her confused "Okay..." Eren says before she looks at him..."Promise That wherever I am...and Whatever I do...Promise that You'd Always Protect and Save me." Historia asks before Eren looks at her "I promise..." Eren says before Historia lays on his shoulder..."Ahh...I love being with you." She says before falling asleep and then Eren looks at the others..."If You think bringing her to bed is best Just do It." Reiner says before Eren nods taking his Jacket off of Historia and putting it on before putting his arms under her waist and upper back...carrying her...and He lays her down on her bed...and lays beside her...and falls asleep without knowing...and then when He wakes up Historia is still sleeping...Eren looks at the clock It is suddenly 12:30 at Midnight...and Historia wakes up and looks at Eren "Eren What are you doing Go back to sleep." She suggested before Eren looks at her "How long have we been sleeping?" Eren asks before She thinks "About 5 Hours." She says before Eren looks at her..."5 Hours that's like for 15 Minutes!!" Eren freaks out before Historia puts her soft finger on his lip..."Shhh...Don't freak out." She says before Eren kisses her which she kisses him back...and they exchange kisses for 3 minutes before separating...and Historia touches her lips "That was the Longest Kiss I have ever done." She says before Eren looks at her "Me too..." Eren says before hugging her..."If you died I'd miss you...You know?" Eren asks with tears trailing down her eyes and Historia looks at him "Hey Don't think about that If it hurts alright?" She asks before comforting him..."Okay..." Eren silently sobs before She looks at him..."Cause I'm gonna be fine...I'll be okay." She says before wiping Eren's tears off his eyes..."Just don't think about it okay?" She asks before Eren touches her hands "Your hands are so Soft..." Eren says before looking at her...and She looks at him "Well...I was just born like this...Plus your hand is slightly bigger than mine." She says before Eren grabs her hand and kisses her again...and She touches his cheeks before letting go..."Ahh...I'm tired...Can we stop kissing please?, I've had enough already." She says before Eren looks at her "Okay..." Eren says before the two lay beside the bed looking at each other "Goodnight Historia." Eren says before she looks at him "Goodnight Eren, I love you." She says before Eren chuckles "I love you too Historia." Eren says before pulling her closer to him kissing her before she falls asleep...and Eren puts his arm around her before sleeping beside her...Reiner and the rest of the team look behind the door "Okay look at that...Way better than with you Mikasa." Armin mocks before Mikasa growls at him "Shut up Armin." Mikasa grits her teeth before Reiner looks at them "What a couple..." Reiner says before Bertolt sneaks in but Annie grabs his ear "No...Not for you!" Annie says before Jean and Connie look at them "These two are meant to be together..." Jean says before Connie nods "Yeah...It's fate." Connie says before Eren turns around the team quickly runs away...

* * *

 

_The Next Day_

Eren wakes up beside Historia with tears dripping in his eyes he wipes some off before She wakes up and looks at his depressed face..."I told you not to worry about me." She says before Eren looks down "It's just...That...You mean so much to me...and You're important...to me, And..." Eren stutters on the word with tears and then Historia looks at him "Hey..." She says before Eren looks at her with tears..."I don't wanna lose you." Eren says before She smiles "It's okay...I'll be fine You won't lose me..."It still hurts thinking about it." Eren says before walking out of his bed wiping his tears...and then as he leaves the room he is approached by Armin and Connie..."Hey Morning Eren!" Connie shouts unintentionally before Armin smacks Connie's back head "HEY QUIET DOWN YOU!!" Armin shouts before Connie looks at Eren "So...Did you have fun with your Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlfriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend?!?!?" Connie asks before Eren slaps his left cheek and he rubs it smirking "Heh Heh..." Connie says before Armin looks at Eren..."Eren...Did you cry?" Armin asks worried noticing the tear stains and then Eren looks down "Historia...Died in my dream." Eren says with tears threatening to leak out of his eyes..."SHE DID?!??!" Armin shouts before looking left and right..."Jeez That must make you really sad, Losing her..." Connie says feeling sorry for him "Okay Who are you again I don't know your name and Who are you?" Eren asks not remembering their names..."FOR GOD SAKE'S MY NAME IS CONNIE!!!, IT'S EASY TO REMEMBER!!!, JEEZ!" Connie shouts before Armin smacks him on the head again "Also Armin...It's not that hard to remember." Armin says before Eren shakes his head "I'm not gonna remember a bunch of names..." Eren says before Armin puts his hand over his shoulder "Okay...Let's go..." Armin says before Eren looks at the eating room "Well...I know Reiner, Bertolt but I don't know that Black Haired Girl." Eren says before Armin looks at him "That Black Hair is Mikasa...She's skilled and She's obsessed over me." Armin says before Eren looks at Mikasa who walks on by and hugs Eren..."You're okay." Mikasa says before Historia prays her hands off of Eren "Hey!, You're touching my Man right now!" She says pushing Mikasa away..."Um What is going on?" Eren asks before Armin looks at him "This is what you call a Argument." Connie says before Mikasa scoffs "Pfft...You and Eren?, You wish..." Mikasa says before Historia scoffs "Pfft...You think you're perfect with him...Wrong...He loves me...You see me with him kissing me..." She says before Mikasa clenches her fist "Grr...Yeah...and That sucks He should be loving me." Mikasa says before Historia crosses her arms "You Wish!, Why would he love you? You always enslave him...like that time where that Gigantic Titan was threatening the town...When You were stacking barrels you stared at Eren and Smirked and Said Eren Don't Stop You need to keep your hands busy also Eren Drink your Soup, Eren eat all your vegetables Eren Wake up time for School...EREN EREN EREN!!!" Historia mocks that Mikasa clenches her fist "Well Excuse me for Commanding him...I'm giving him Orders for his well being..." Mikasa says before Historia looks at her "No You are enslaving him...and telling him what to do without even caring about how he feels or says..." Historia says before Mikasa clenches her fist in anger "And You're saying You're the Perfect Girlfriend because You let him do whatever he likes...and Knows He loves you?, Well I got news I THINK YOU SUCK!" Mikasa shouts before Historia grabs her collar "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU B*TCH?!?!?" Historia asks before Mikasa smirks "BRING IT YOU ~~_**WHORE!!!"**_~~ Mikasa curses before Historia kicks Mikasa in the stomach knocking her back Mikasa takes out her blade and slashes Historia's left arm..."AHHH!!!, WHY YOU!?" She says before taking out her blade and slashing Mikasa's stomach...bleeding..."AHHHH!!, YOU SLUT!!" Mikasa shouts before Connie puts his hand on both of the Girls's chest and yells "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!" Connie shouts before they stop..."Mikasa Started It!" Historia shouts before Mikasa shouts "SHE'S BEEN TOUCHING MY BOY!!!" Mikasa shouts before Connie glares at Mikasa "Mikasa Eren doesn't love you deal with it...You're pushing it...He loves Historia Alright?" Connie asks before Mikasa glares at him "Ugh!, But...He loves her and not me! and She Always rubs it in my face!" Mikasa shouts in anger before Connie turns his head to Historia..."Historia...Don't Fight Mikasa...You'll be getting yourself killed, If anything happened to you Eren would kill me." Connie says before Eren scratches his head "Why would I kill you?" Eren asks before Armin rolls his eyes "Oh my F*CKING GOD EREN!!" Armin shouts before punching Eren who dodges without noticing..."What?, Why are you punching me?" Eren asks before Armin sighs "This sucks...He doesn't know anything!" Armin says before Eren looks at himself..."Armin You better chill the hell out, You're bothering Eren over there." Connie says before Historia hugs Eren "Oh...My Eren..." She says before Eren hugs her back..."Heh Heh...You're pretty..." Eren says before Mikasa growls "UGH!!, NO FAIR!!!" Mikasa shouts before Armin glares at Mikasa "MIKASA STOP BEING JEALOUS JUST BECAUSE EREN DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!, SO IMMATURE!" Armin shouts before Connie looks at him...Eren is gone..."WHAT?!, WHERE DID HE GO?!" Armin asks before He sees Eren in the Eating Room...chomping on an apple...which causes him to flash a memory...Eren remembers himself eating in this room...but Still Forgot how to use his powers..."Okay Eren...The Thing is You have Very Strong Powers...So I'm gonna teach you how to use them." Armin says before Eren looks left and right "What Powers?, Are you talking like Super Strength or something?" Eren asks before Armin rolls his eyes..."No You have all the powers of Different Timelines...of You." Armin says before Eren looks at him "You mean this?" Eren asks before shooting a Blue Large Beam towards Armin who dodges it...and It explodes causing the smoke to trail off of the wall...and then Armin sees Eren with a swirling blue ball of energy..."JEEZ EREN THAT'S THE RASENGAN!" Armin shouts before Eren looks at him confused "What's this Ball Swirling thing?, The Rasen What??!" Eren asks before Armin glares at him "The Rasengan!!" Armin shouts before Eren throws it causing it to extend to a Shuriken of Blue Swirling energy which Armin dodges but it quickly dissolves "Oh my God Eren Learn how to Aim that Thing!!" Armin shouts before Eren looks at him "Sorry I don't know how to use my so call Powers." Eren says before Armin looks at Eren making a Scissors gesture and a long blade extend from his middle and index finger..."Scissors??, More like Blade!" Eren shouts before slashing the wall and then Armin grabs Eren's arm "STOP IT EREN!!" Armin shouts before Eren looks at him "Why?" Eren asks before Armin looks at him "Don't Destroy this place..." Armin says before Eren's hair flares Blue and his eyes also turn Blue..."WHAT THE?!?!, WHY DID MY HAIR CHANGE COLOR?!?!" Eren asks before Armin face palms himself "Eren that's Super Saiyan Blue!" Connie says before Eren looks at him confused "Super Say What??" Eren asks before Connie also face palms himself...and then Eren waves his hands summoning Purple/Pink and Blue aura and blowing up the wall "HEY HEY HEY!!, NO STOP IT!!!" Connie shouts before Eren looks at his hair flying up and swaying..."Whoa My Hair Moved." Eren says before it falls down then his hair fades semi into White before he freaks out...and then Eren looks at an empty bowl reflecting himself "MY HAIR IS WHITE?!?!?" Eren asks before it turns back to Brown..."That's Ghoul." Connie says before Eren counts his finger by bending it but as soon as he bends his middle finger 4 Red Sharp Tails sprout out of his Lower Back...causing Connie and Armin to stumble back "AHH!!!, THOSE TAILS?!" Armin asks before Eren looks at the Tails "Jeez These Tails are like really sharp..." Eren says before gesturing his middle and index finger onto his forehead causing him to disappear "AHH!!" Armin shouts before looking left and right Eren reappears..."I can teleport?" Eren asks before looking at the ground he puts his hands on the ground before running he leaves behind a Blue Trail with smoke exploding..."Why am I so Fast?" Eren asks before bringing his hands back before releasing them...  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Worry He will Remember in the Ghoul Timeline at Chapter 5 or Some Chapter...*Sigh* I want Kaneki to make him remember...

**Author's Note:**

> And Guys This Site Just Lied to me it said my draft be deleted and then when it got to that date it be like "APRIL FOOLS!!!" Jeez, I should've known...


End file.
